Timeless
by RavenclawWayToBe
Summary: For those who love, time is not long, it is not short. For those who love, time never begins and it never ends. But life it seemed, was just as cruel as death, for life gave them something that time could touch.


For those who love, time is not long, it is not short. For those who love, time never begins and it never ends. The cliche is that time simply stops when you look at the one you love, but it is wrong. Time doesn't stop; it simply moves around you. The world ebbs and flows, but with love it is eternal, endless, everlasting.

She whispers goodnight, but all he can think is good morning because she reminds him of the rising sun, of a new beginning, of a fresh start. He thinks he is in love, simply because when he is with her he doesn't mind if they grow old, blemishes and wrinkles, because as long as he is with her, there isn't much else that matters.

He truly does believe that they will grow old, circumstances be damned. If time doesn't affect them, then neither can war, he thinks. If he truly loves her enough, which he knows he does, there cannot be anything stronger than their force together.

He sees them growing old, but also being young. That is simply the problem with time. Everything comes all at once. They are young and reckless and wild and brave, but together they are stable, they are determined, they are perfect. He imagines them having a family, getting wrinkles and spots on their faces, holding hands when they are simply too fragile to do much else.

He is wrong. Time catches up with everyone, and a war is the best way to do it. She's a natural target, not only because of her heritage but because of everything else. Her inability to stand down, her selflessness and determination, her vindication to do what is right. And he will do anything to stand with her and protect his queen. Because that's what she is; she is the moon, the stars, and all of him.

Time catches up with them. Some may say they were damned from the beginning, others would call it a tragedy that such young love was cut so short. But for them, it wasn't young love. Their love had been brewing through the centuries. It was planned for so long that despite the circumstances, nothing held them apart. They were made to be together, planned and written amongst the stars.

But they didn't die for each other, no, they died for something even more important. They died for their son. Because life it seemed, was just as cruel as death, and though they wouldn't have minded dying for each other, they couldn't bear the thought of leaving their boy on the cruel earth all alone. But they didn't have a choice, and they did all they could do. They fought, they stood and faced the madness, the injustice, the evil.

Life gave them something so beautiful, but it was something that time could touch. Their love was timeless, but this boy, this beautiful baby boy, was vulnerable. He needed time, time, time, and it was something that was ripped out from under them.

Time catches up with us all. In love, time seems to be endless, yet have no true beginning, but time changes with seasons, it grows and it waits until our backs are turned and our eyes are closed and it steals all those moments. It steals all the could have been, all that should have been, all that would have been.

And so, they departed, leaving their baby behind, hoping that he would fair better than they. But their love did not die, oh no, it continued in those of the living. It continued in their friends, their memories, their son. And it continued from above, from heaven, from the stars, from all the foretold stories. Their love may have been taken by time, but time didn't exist where they were, and there was nothing to steal it away again.

A/N Hey everybody! Obviously I don't own anything, this is about Lily and James and Harry and I didn't say their names but I was trying to be all creative and the sorts, so tell me how it worked! I thought it was super cheesy and gross and I attempted to be poetic but oh well it wasn't great. But hey, you only get better the more you write! Thanks for reading!


End file.
